Breaking The Forbidden
by WithinForbiddenTemptation
Summary: After the dark day, came the rain. Nothing changes in the forest. The leaves are the same, the air.The creatures that stalk the night are the only ones who defy nature...
1. Chapter 1

**Run!** He screamed at me, a blood-curtling scream. My heart beat faster as I forced myself to turn around. To turn away from him. My legs wouldn't move, my thoughts wouldn't unjumble. But as he screamed to run, I knew I had to give up and go. To leave behind that place. OUR place.

Forgive me, I thought, stretching my heart to his, my soul to reach his soul. Run!, his words repeated in my mind, over and over. My legs were getting tired, I turned around. The flames. They were but a mere lightshow above what once was sacred to us. My heart slowed down, it's rhythm becoming more normal - not that any of this was normal. Beyond anything normal. A frightening scream, a man screaming, the sound was terrifying. Like someone had ripped out his throat. Oh god. It can't be. My thoughts raced as I began moving down the previous route. Run! RUN! The memory of his face when he had told me to leave him behind was never going to leave my mind. Clenching my fists, I began back the way I was to go, he wouldn't want me there. He wants me safe, safe from this... from everything that was behind me. All I could do now was trust him and run.

It's been a day now, it's dark just like last night, the stars sparkling oblivious to the havack that was wrought the past night. Is he safe? Is he alive? What will happen to us? To me? Thoughts were passing through my head in quick glimpses - only revealing themselves to me in time for me to forget again. Sounds clattered around me, I wondered if they were human or animal. Did someone follow me? Was it him? I stopped and looked around, something trembling in the bush. Marching up to it, I pushed it apart. No. Nothing but a baby wolf. I picked her up, her paw was bent in an odd angle, maybe she was scared by all the commossion and she paniced and hurt herself. Poor little thing. "Hey there, are you alright little fella?", seeing that I meant no harm, she curled into my chest, shivering from the cold. Now that I could see him up close, it was a boy. Not a girl as I had thought. Where was his mother? Did they get hurt or did he run off from the rest? Did they leave him behind - scared for their own lives? Either way, he needs me. It was a cold night, the mood just a night past it's peak - no sounds eminated from the forest anymore. Nothing that could be human. A child or an adult would never have been ignored here. A hooting of an owl as it sweaped up it's prey with it's mighty grasp - poor little creature. The circle of life was so cruel to those who weren't strong, isn't that right, little guy? He was still. Quiet. Perhaps he was scared, not of me, but of the forest he was left in. "I understand, it's scary out here by yourself. But you have me now, so it'll be alright.", putting on a smile I pranced down the long dark path; my legs were getting weak, my arms tired from carrying another life, my stomach growled and my head hurt. So many questions I wanted to ask, but no one to answer them but the lonely little wolf and the forest that taunted us.

A sudden snap startled me, and Wolfy's head popped up at the sudden jolt from me. What was that? Wait - listen. Isn't that it again? But it's shuffling. Oh god! They found us, Wolfy! We have to run! Silently, we ran. My heart raced and Wolfy hid himself in my chest again. It was moving quicker now. It wasn't being careful of being heard. That wasn't good, they were prepared. Keep running, I muttered. Keep going, you have to keep going. I quickly stole a glance backwards, only to feel myself fall. On the hard ground, I had tripped on a root that had moved above ground. I landed on my back, good. Wolfy can get away. "Go on, Wolfy. Go go. You'll be okay. You can survive.", whispering to him was no good, he wouldn't go. He gave me this look that told me that he wasn't going anywehere. As I began to realise I was going to die, my mind became useless. I was tired, I hadn't eaten in a day, my arms were sore and my legs were weak. Maybe death is better than being like this. Maybe it'll be better, with all the people who left me before. We'll all be together again. Before I could think anymore, my body shut down, it was getting darker - no, my eyes were closing. "Sleep, wolfy, sleep.", muttering the last bit of reasurance I could before everything went black. A deep voice was the last I heard before I lost conciousness. "Miss?". Hmm. Miss. He didn't know me. I was alive still? Or was this death? An endless darkness that overtakes you and leaves you to nothing but your thoughts. Miss.. I remember when I was called that.. when he had called me that.. such a long time...

I was back into the world again, so I hadn't died. My eyelids are closed, but the sun is beaming through them. It hurts. There was a movement to my side, something was nuzzling my waist. Wolfy, maybe? There it was again. Must be wofly. Am I still in the forest? It seems too soft where I'm laying to be the forest ground, or perhaps I just got used to it. Hmm. Brushing my hands down, I felt soft fur. A little whimper sounded when I moved my hand away again. Oh no, don't get sad. I opened my eyes, only to be blinded again by the sun. It wasn't as bright though, maybe it was the afternoon sun, but why wouldn't anyone run across me - oh yeah. Right. I remember. I ran, and something was chasing me, and I fell. I slowly opened my eyes again, this time they didn't shut again. There wasn't sky where I was looking, it was wood. A roof. Someone lives here then, that person! The one that called me miss! Did he bring me to his house? I sat up, much to my remorse. Wolfy wouldn't stop nuzzling my shoulder, so sadly. I gave up and lifted him into my lap. He was clean, and dry. His silver fur shining in the sunlight. Had he washed him? Wolfy decided that I was hungry, and went off in search of food - chasing a butterfly all around the room until he gave up with a whimper and sat lazily against my thigh. "Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?", a young voice said as the room lightened up with the rays of outside. I saw a young girl, she hid behind a basket of vegetables - home grown I presume as they were still a bit dirty. I was feeling a bit confused but how could I say that to someone I never met? "Uh, I'm fine thankyou. A bit hungry I suppose.", she got that look of realisation when I said that, like a tiny lightbulb went off in her head. "Yes yes, I'm sorry. I should have known you'd be hungry - but I didn't get much time to prepare for you. See my brother was the one who found you. Ah! I should go get him.", quick as a flash she was out the door again, the basket sitting on the floor and Wolfy just laying on me giving me a look of utter confusion. Poor lil guy. Been through all the stuff in the forest and now he's stuck here with me while I get looked after by a stranger and his sister. I was getting tired, I could feel it in my eyelids. I didn't get enough sleep - must have been very restless to have made it through an entire night and still be tired. I think Wolfy is feeling the same, he's starting to doze off. I'll meet this 'brother' when I wake up. I'm way too tired to make it through the wait. With a quick glance towards the door one more time, I picked up Wolfy and layed him under the edge of the blanket then joined him and fell quietly back to sleep.

_"Hey! Wait up!", he ran after me, his arm outstretched as he smiled a 20 watt smile. He was out of breathe, completely tired of running around, but I couldn't stop. I wanted this to last forever. It was my 14th birthday - one of the best days of my life (so far). "Nope! You gotta catch up! Haha", I kept running and running, I was leading him to the lake, it was almost sunset. "You're such a brat! Wait for me!", it was getting misty as we ran, our whitened silk clothes getting soaked from the vapor hanging in the air. It was one of the most drilling days we had, after going to a dinner with my folks - we managed to sneak out into the trees. Hiding in the underbrush of the ferns, we had seen and heard the creatures scuttering around us - searching for warmth in the naturally wet surroundings; I would have stayed there forever but we had to move before someone discovered us and dragged us back into that compressing environment. The talk about my future and my husband was something I rather not have ever been involved in, no one noticed it when I became anxious and quiet. No one but him. He knew me inside and out, it had been that way since I was a baby. I remember it was chilling to the bone, wearing that white silk gown and flimsy shoes. We got closer to the lake, passing by all the animals of this wood. The creatures were all rushing into their homes by now._

_The forest opened up, showing a gleaming lake of gold, the sun was just setting into the horizon as he ran up behind me. "Caught ya!", his smile could be compared to the sun, in a way it was brighter. It caught me off guard whenever he smiled. "Yeah yeah, just because I let you. I could have kept going if I really had wanted to.", at that moment the sun shimmered onto him. His hair became this purple-ish black swirl, his eyes becoming knowing and enveloping me in a complete warmth. That's when he picked me up and swung me around and around in his arms, lifting me like you would a feather. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and began to say something unheard by my wakening ears._

Argh! Breathing heavily, I sat up and looked out the door, it was darker and still. Nothing was making light except the moon, it's an earie atmosphere to wake up to. Wolfy was still laying asleep, careful not to wake him I lifted him and walked outside. My body aches, every muscle and bone feels like it'll collapse. I can't walk more, it'll only make me slow. There has to be some - suddenly a horse's neigh sounded from next to the house. A horse! How lucky! Leaving a scrawled note and a few gold coins, I sat wolfy on the saddle and pulled myself up. She moved a little underneath me, her hooves stirring a bit. With a quick shove, I rode. I rode as it began to rain, the light fog I remember being only a far off memory. Riding on, memories from home flashed through my head. His smile, the sunset, the last night of humanity. The clouds swirled above me, darkening with every passing minute. A warning that it would be a strong storm this time. I began to freeze on the inside, my heart becoming cold and empty. His touch was so far away, those summer days with eachother may never pass again. The drops of rain transforming into my tears, they streaked down my face; I pulled the horse over, this weather was too much for her. I found an abandoned hut - leading her inside I layed wolfy inside my coat. Thunder roared creating a powerful image of the clouds smashing together in a war to win over the sky. Taking a sigh and walking back into the rain, I stared over the lands. Green fields spreading beyond the clouds and rain, beyond the woods and animals. Past all the paths I had ridden or walked, back to him. The mountains of blue were fogged up by smoke and mist. I shouldn't have ran, I should have stayed. Then I wouldn't have so many unanswered questions. I would know. I would know..

"Hey! You!". A man riding a war horse, clad in armor and blood stains was heading towards me. I wasn't about to lead him to Wolfy and my stead. I ran again, adrenaline flooding through my body. I had to run. He risked everything for me to run. If it's the last thing I do, I have to run!

He was close behind me, I just HAD to lose him. Out of nowhere, an idea bolted into my head. I ran into a close-knit forest. Striped down my clothes to just my underwear and found a sharp stick. I sliced my hand open and let the blood drip onto my clothes and made a trail of blood to an abandoned cave. He was following me closely behind, I needed to be quick. I practically jumped into the thorn bushes as he rode in - he must have came to the same judgement any man would have made. I had to have been dragged away by an animal - after all I was a woman, I couldn't look after myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I hid that way for about an hour, the forest around me became restless, the sound of animals scuttering, climbing, hunting. I dragged myself out of bush and scurried into the hut, I was so tired. Dry cuts from the bush adorned my skin - that stupid bush had thorns - and my feet were bruising. Enough walking and running for today, I threw twigs and sticks into the fire pit in the middle of the room, and clampered into the corner. Wolfy woke up, and he came to lay down with me. The horse was already asleep against the wall opposite the door, soft neighing sounds following her deep slumberest breaths. With Wolfy in my arms, and the cloak drapped over us, we finally allowed ourselves to rest. A deep resting place...

_"Daddy! Daddy! Tell me a story!", I crawled onto the bed, snuggling into my bed. Around me were my favourite plushies. My mother made them for me when I was a baby. My father was standing infront of the bookcase we had hastily made together one summer day. He held his chin with his right hand, staring at the books and deciding. He turned around, and sat down on the foot of my bed._

_"Today, I'm going to tell you a story of my own. It's about a great warrior who overcame all the evil in this world". He ruffled my hair as I gazed admiringly. My father was a big man, but kind. I never saw him yell at anyone but the soldiers. His, and my, warriors. Protectors. It's funny how I never realised we were important enough to need protection._

_"Once upon a time, during great peril-"_

_"Daddy, what's peril mean?", I grabbed my lion plushie - Rawr - and sucked my thumb._

_"It means a really bad time, like when you broke the vase and got in alot of trouble. It's like that, but even worse"._

_"Oooo.. Did someone break mummy's vases as well?"_

_"No, darling. Just listen, okay?... Once upon a time, during great peril, a prince was born. Someone who was unique. He had a mark, a mark of power and magic and destiny. He didn't know of course, and neither did anyone else. He wasn't even a prince in everyone's eyes. He was an unknown orphan who had been left in a church", my father got up and walked over to the window, gazing at something far away._

_"During his childhood, havack was wrought. His parents, and many other parents and children were killed. Demons from a void in the sky filled the world. Producing more demon spawn after sleeping with women, they began to take over our world", I was shaking and scared. My father told these stories alot but this was so surreal. He noticed my fear, and smiling, he came and kissed me on the forehead._

_"That's all I'll tell you tonight, okay? Sorry for scaring you", he went to the candle and blew it out, as he was leaving the room, I gained my courage and asked._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"What happened to the little boy?"_

_"... He became a great man, and fell in love, he killed the demons and chased them back to their void. He passed away not long after his first child was born"._

_"Child? Who was he?"_

_"He was-"_

**NO!** I bolted out of the corner, flinging Wolfy onto the wooden floor. Sweat was sliding off my face, my body shaking irratically. I thought I put that story behind me. It was only a folklore.. wasn't it? But those things I saw.. No no! It's just a dream. I walked over to Wolfy and shushed him. He looked scared to me, he thought something bad was happening. I rocked him until he gave a little wolf yawn and rolled into my chest. I sat back in the corner, too shocked to sleep. Always awake. Always waiting. Cautious. Prepared. Ready.

Morning came. The birds outside were ecstatic, fluttering around and singing their own songs. Wolfy was chasing dandylions around when the seeds flew off the stem. Our horse, which we decided to call Jaz for the jasmine she loved to smell, was relaxing in a shady spot under an oak tree. We'd have to leave here soon, it was too dangerous to be in the same place too long. That night I dreamed off running through a forest, the trees all the same. Something hunted me, searched for me. I kept running, and then I couldn't anymore. Someone or something grabbed my ankle, and pulled me into the darkness. I woke up in sweat and panting again. We had to keep running. We had to.

We travelled like that for weeks. We kept moving, if anything weird happened we ran to another place. My dreams of death and blood and darkness continued. Wolfy got bigger from all the food we hunted, he mustn't have had alot of food in his pack, and began to be a guard dog for us. Whenever we ran, I was scared I'd never find him again. We kept getting further apart. We've gone through the mountains and we're close to the sea now. We can see it from the ridge of trees we've been staying near. It's so blue, feels almost magical. I haven't heard from anyone in a long time, I wonder if my parents are okay, or the soldiers or the servants. I hope the animals in the barn aren't hurt. It's near dark now. We don't go out alot during the day. We picked some fruit and caught two fish from the stream, cooking it on an open flame was risky, but we only did it at night anyway. It tasted good to have warm, cooked food. Wolfy loved it. Jaz only ate the apples we found, but she looked happy too. After we had torn the last meat from the bones and gnawed to the last core of the apples we lay against eachother and pulled my cloak over us. I stayed awake a little longer, but my eyes were slowly sinking. Darkness enveloped me. Screams and arrows soared around behind my eyelids...

_Swords clashed. Flames were rising into the thick clouds, it looked like a bad storm, if only that were all. I could see alot of bloodied bodies, but I didn't know who they were. I searched for people I knew. Searched for my parents, my warriors, my helpers, my ladies, my friends. I couldn't tell one mutilated body from the other, they all looked so bloody and broken. Faces smashed in, chest wounds, limbs cut off, heads missing. I pushed through the shrubs and saw them, my parents at ends with a giant black creature. My mother saw me and called for me, my father's eyes only shifted, never moving from the monster before him. I felt pressure on my arm, and spun around. He was there. He told me to come with him. I quickly looked back at my parents, they nodded as if they already knew what I was about to do. Tears stained my face. We ran, he held my hand tighter as he pulled me past bodies and trees to our spot. A lake. He pulled me toward the bridge along the thinner section of the lake, checking before he pushed me further. I heard something. Something big. Wings. I looked up, and saw it. Giant black spiked wings dominated it's body. The thump of it's wings flapping was so deafening I needed to look at him to realise he was talking. I couldn't hear him, he was rushing, he was telling me something about demons. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled from it a locket - silver with blue and green gems cascading around it's front. That's when I heard him._

_"These things are evil, they... gotta get you away... promised to me that he'd help us... you.. r.."_

_"What?", I had to struggle to hear him. I couldn't hear his last words._

_"I sai... you... now.."_

_"What?". He pulled me into his grasp as the winged-demon landed on the other side of the bridge. He rested his mouth next to my ear, and whispered._

_"I love you... run", he pushed me away, I almost fell down when he did but I stood my ground. I kept asking him why, I tried pulling out the hilt of my father's sword, but it was so heavy. That's when he turned around. His face had a gash that I never noticed, it curved around from his left lip up beneath his hairline. There was blood slowly caressing his face. His eyes were the bluest I've ever seen them, he was crying. I've only ever seen him cry when his parents died and when I ran away from home when I was 9 because they wouldn't let me read one of the warrior's books. He mouthed something, I couldn't hear. I was about to ask what he said when more demons rose from near the castle and flew towards us. That's when he screamed. He screamed to run. And everything went black._

And I screamed when I woke up. Wolfy jumped up and trotted over to path incase it was time to run, he was a very good guard for us. I shook my head, though, and gestured for him to come back over to Jaz and I. That's when I heard a branch crack - not like when an animal breaks it or one loses it's strength and snaps off a tree - but like a human. I jumped up, pulled the hood of my cloak over my face and grabbed the hilt of the sword. I couldn't pull it out yet, it was too big and heavy, but they wouldn't know that. It would give me an advantage. I bumped Jaz behind a group of trees, Wolfy stood beside me, we were guarding Jaz because she had no offensive skill. Another snapping of a branch, a few footsteps not far from us. I widened my stand, spreading my legs to give me more space and balance. Another crack. I spun to my left, and charged into the open space. I could see the shadow of someone, he looked unarmed. I rammed into his body, or I thought I did. When I looked up, he had his arm blocking his chest and he had grabbed my hood and pulled it back. My hair flowwed out of my hood. Really hate my hair sometimes. I swung my leg up to kick him, but he spun around and blocked my kick with his right arm. I took my chance to hit him while his guard was down. I pulled the sword from my waist, cover and all, and jarred it into his back. He crumpled forward on his knees. I begun to lift a dagger from my waist, my hands shaking, my breath was lost. But then I looked at him. He wasn't in armor, he had no weapon, he was fit though. He had a slight bulge to his shirt sleeves, and shaggy silver-black hair. It was a weird colour. How old must he be? Shuffling back, I bumped into the oaks and bushes of thorns. I felt a sharp stab in my thigh, my leg was bleeding from a thorn, but I kept moving back. Wolfy stayed in front of me until I motioned Jaz to come over, and lifted Wolfy onto her back, they both seemed restless amongst the company of the stranger. I hastily threw myself on the horse, pulled my hair back under the hood and kicked at Jaz's ribs lightly.

"Wait! Miss!". That voice. I heard that before somewhere. I led Jaz back around to his side, he had stood up while I was preparing to leave. He was tall, now that I looked at him, he was up to my shoulders even when I was astride a horse. He had green eyes, they sparkled in the moonlight like tiny twinkling emeralds. So pretty, I wish I could create gems like that. I'd make them into swords and necklaces and bracelets and I'd even make them into stars. Now wouldn't that be nice? He had strong shoulders, I think. They were very... - big. I didn't realise as he fell to his knees how big and strong he must really be. Did I really hurt him that bad? Or was he pretending so I didn't continue my assault on him? I felt small now, smaller than I've felt since this all began. How could I keep running, if I couldn't knock a guy to the ground even when his guard was down so much?

"Miss? I'm sorry for scaring you", he looked like he meant that, he was standing very awkwardly and kept looking at the ground. He seemed nervous, but why?

"Mhmm. Just who are you?". He looked abit shocked that I asked him so soon into us meeting, I guess he didn't expect me to be so far from a 'Miss'.

"My name is irrelevent, you stole my horse", I jumped at that. He knew I had taken it, obviously, but that couldn't have been the only reason surely.

"So what? I left money, it could hardly be more expensive than what I gave you, sir!".

"The money is not the issue here, that was my horse. I thought I was fairly nice to you. I rescued you from the forest floor and took you into my home. Tell me, what did I do to deserve such actions?".

"You rescued me? I wasn't some damsel in distress. I only FELL because you were chasing me and I thought you were a-..."

"A what? A big bad monster coming to gobble you up? You must be joking! What else could I have been but a human. I only chased you, as you claim, because I saw you and you looked frightened", he huffed grumpily, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked like a child throwing a tantrum. Something hit me then, why had I heard branches snapping in the opposite direction to him? Why did he seem to be moving like normal, when a moment ago there was something moving without footsteps.

"Get down!". I shoved him into the floor, nailing his face to the mossy carpet that spread around us. He struggled to get up, but soon he resisted it and stayed still. Perhaps he had heard it too, or perhaps he had come to the same conclusion as I had. Something was out there. Watching us, most probably.

Wolfy growled at something in amongst the darkness. I whistled to Jaz and her, we needed cover and the trees were safest. If we could just get ourselves up into the branches and leaping or on Jaz and zigzagging we might lose whatever or whoever was tracking us. I felt him tense and I took example of it. I was scared. I hadn't ever really battled anything, maybe an animal or ruffian human but never something beyond this world. Nothing demonic ever arose here. The feeling of terror was utterly suffocating. I choked on air, my lungs were on fire. My muscles all sore from tensing up so long, my bangs fell into my face numerous times - bloody hell, I hated my hair at that moment, why did I fight so hard not to have it cut so long ago? That's when we heard it. A slight breath, a shudder from our right, it was closer. I slipped my daggers out, one in each hand and crawled up on my knees. He followed suit. Wolfy was defiant next to my side, a deep rumble vibrating from his chest. The man stepped in front of me, all galiant-like, gripping a sword at his belt that I hadn't noticed before. He hid it under his shirt, good idea. Subtle. If I made it through this alive, if we both did, I would try to get to know him. I swore on my own blood. On his. On Wolfy's. On my people's blood.

He charged forward before I even realised it, rushing recklessly into the bush with his sword risen made me want to do the same - so I did. Wolfy followed, with Jaz staying a bit behind us, we were almost on top of the location where the shudder came from. Both of us stopped when we reach a small clearing, back to back we started to turn ourselves around and around, scanning the area. We were making too much noise, whatever was there wouldn't need to track or hunt or look for us. I stopped, crouched low, and crossed my swords against my chest. I don't know if he did the same, because when I got low, I heard something above us. Something was flying above us. I stared up at the black figure, it looked smaller than the thing I saw before, almost the size of Jaz. But human.

"Stay low and let's creep out of here, okay?", I whispered to him, not that I thought he could hear, it was just a hope that he would. He nudged me with his elbow and nodded towards our campsite, I must have grinned because he chuckled and we crawled away. It didn't seem to be attacking us, it just hovered in midair, was it tracking us? Or... oh no it wasn't tracking us - it was locating us, he was staying there so his friends would see him and us. We only had one choice now. Run.


	3. Chapter 3

And we did run, we ran for weeks. Everytime night fall came, we galloped away to somewhere different. We couldn't trust night anymore. Before, that was the only thing I could rely on, the dark was safe before, now daylight was. By this time, I learnt that the man's name was Heath, he had found my clothes in blood but came across my shrub hideout where more blood was. He had figured someone had come along the road, because if a woman has no guard she is taken to a village until someone lays claim to her. Women are just animals in this world. Without men, we have to be in a village until someone comes. Lots of beggers and gypsies and prostitutes are thrown into these villages when caught, so children gallor have been born in them. There aren't many, about three I think are used for women without men. I wasn't one for slavery, and no one would have lay claim to me. So he had tracked me from there to the huts and clearings and villages I went through. Until he found me on the ridge, he was beginning to lose hope he'd find me. I still wonder why he went looking for so long, why was I or the horse so important?

We were at the sea now, I hadn't seen it for years, the last time being when my father decided to take us with him on business. I don't know what it was, but he was always rushing off with men to discuss matters. Silly men. From then on, I think I loved the sea. It's soft waves of blue and the purple creatures, even the yellow and orange sunset was beautiful! We decided to camp next to the ocean tonight, if need be we could ride away down the beach, so we finally took the chance to light a fire and curl up in front of it, with warm fish in our stomachs.

"Miss?", funny how he always called me that, but he didn't know my name and that was the way I wanted it. It was safe. He would be proud, even if Heath wasn't.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Did you run away from home?"

"...You could say that". These conversations always sounded the same at the beginning. He'd ask my origins, and I'd give him a brush off.

"Do you miss them?"

"Them?"

"Your family, your friends". Oh god, I did miss them so much, I missed everything.

"I do, but I still remember them, so it's not so bad". He watched the fire for a few seconds, the flames lifting up tiny twigs and burning them. The small died first, always. Kind of sad.

"You can't go back then, I presume. My sister and I... we ran away too when we were little, but we were much younger than you are"

"How old were you? Why did you run away?"

He didn't look like he'd answer, he just kept staring into the small fire. Watching a large chunk of wood burn through at the centre, it collapsed in and then there were two pieces. The fire dimmed, and he spoke again.

"I was only 6, she was 4. I had grabbed her hand and we ran away together"

"But... why? At that age, it seems so stupid to run away especially with your baby sister"

"Ten years ago, there was a massacre at my village. Everyone was killed. I saw my dad fall, and my mother, and our grandparents. I saw my friends, my teachers, my enemies. I ran back to our hut, and grabbed my sister from her bed and we snuck out of the house. Someone saw us, my sister had been yelling a bit because of the time and because I left her teddy behind. I thought we were going to die.."

"What.. what happened? Did you manage to run?

"No.. our older brother had been coming home that night, and he saw us. He killed the man and then.. he was mortally wounded. Someone stabbed him in the stomach while he was hustling us out of the village. That's when I met..."

"Met who?". I couldn't even stop myself from asking, I just felt so curious about Heath's life. How had he become so strong? How had he lived since then? How was life like that?

"Your knight, Alec"

ALEC? He means.. my Alec?

"Alec? How, he was only 7! He couldn't have possibly been a.. a.. knight".

"He wasn't, but he was horseback with his father and a few soldiers. They must have come to find out what was happening", he sighed. He looked so fragile, so tiny, so innocent at that moment. I stood up, and trotted over to sit next to him, my hand on his. He tried to give me a grin, but it faltered.

"He took us three back to their master, my brother died though. Too much blood lose. He was only 13.. war is terrible..."

"What happened? Did you two leave? What did you do after that?"

"Calm down, no need to rush me. We stayed and trained with them all, for 2 years, then we left and lived on our own in that hut we brought you to"

" I was.. 5 then". Yes, I remember Alec training with others, he wouldn't let me meet them. My father told Alec that I wasn't to be trained with them, because they were below me. Father.. why?

"When you were five, we left. We were escorted to a clearing and we built a house and gardened and made a fairly good life for us. But I promised your knight I would pay him back, I would protect you if need be"

"These things are evil, they... gotta get you away... promised to me that he'd help us... you.. r.."

Promised to me that he'd help us.. so Heath was the man who I was meant to find. Oh Alec.. you stupid boy..

"Miss? Are you okay? Miss?"

"Huh? Oh sorry.. I uh dazed off. Must be tired, goodnight", I clampered over to Jaz and lay rested against her side, Wolfy's head on my lap. I took a quick glance over at Heath, he looked cold and the ground wasn't a very good place to sleep...

"Heath? Why don't you come lay against Jaz with me? You'd be warmer", I bit my lip - I hope this didn't sound like I was flirting!

He looked up a bit stunned, probably shocked I asked.

"Uh y-yes please, sorry miss I'll be joining you tonight". Once we were all leaning against Jaz and the cloak was on us all, we drifted into sleep...

_I was flying through the air, not really, I was horseback. Alec was sitting infront of me. We were riding his white horse - every knight gets one when he graduates - and we were racing around the forests. I saw squirrels and bunnies and flowers and old oak trees. Everything was so beautiful.. espeically Alec. I grabbed onto him as he jumped a log, he was laughing and then he started speeding up and then we were riding over the bridge and through the forests and towns and rivers. We were in the mountains, then we were at the sea. We were at our fire, right next to the ocean, then we were holding eachother. Alec.. I wish he would kiss me._

_"Alec.. please.. take me?". He tensed at that, he pulled himself up._

_"Why do you keep doing that? Can't we just enjoy our time alone together, Clarissa?"_

_"But I.. I just want to be with you forever..", I mumbled under my breath, my head was down and I was swirling patterns into the sand. The wind blew everything away._

_"You are the be married one day, and you will need your virtue for that. We can't be more than this. I'm sorry". He bowed at me and sat down against a tree. No more than this huh... but I don't want to marry anyone but you.. why can't I ever get this one wish? I want us.._

_I fell asleep thinking about him, when I woke up. He was gone. He left a note, he had been troubled by our talk last night and went to the village to wash it from his memory. I was alone for a few hours. I brushed off my skirt and checked around, no one around me. Time for a swim. I took off my skirt, and my sleeved shirt. When I had taken off most of my clothes, I was left in my silk bra and shorts. Surely no one would see me, so why care? I unbriddled Alec's horse and led him over to the water._

_"Isn't it pretty, Cirous? Look, there's a piece of coral! Oh! A shell!", I jumped into the walk, grabbing the shell and holding under the water until all the sand was off of it. It was swirly and pink, it had tiny indentations on it's top - it's so pretty. I turned around and stepped into the water backwards, my arms outstretched towards Cirous._

_"Come on, pretty boy. It's okay, Cirous, the water's nice". Then he freaked out, he galloped away to the trees, neighing and stomping._

_"What's wrong, Cirous? Did you hear something? Cirous?". He had completely freaked out, jumping up and down, and huffing while neighing. What was wrong?_

_The next thing I knew, an arrow was flying from the trees at me. I ducked under the water, scurrying up the water's front. Another was fired, and another, but not at me. Behind me. I ran out of the water, tripping over a rock and falling onto the sand. The arrows had stopped now, I looked down at the water. There was blood flowing among it now, and something floating with arrows in it's back. It looked like a human, but beast at the same time._

_Alec came strolling out of the tree, looking very angry. I guess I shouldn't have gone swimming. But he held his hand out, to help me up. I grimaced, my ankle hurt alot. Noticing it, he went to lay his arrows on Cirous, and returned, empty-handed, lifted me up into his arms and carried me over to Cirous. He was tense and seemed in a foul mood when he went to retrieve his arrows and my clothing._

_He was fuming when he returned, he looked like steam was coming out of his ears. I almost giggled, I could imagine his head turning bright red with flames came out of his nose._

_"What have I told you about getting indecent and making a nuisance of yourself when I am out!", he had crossed his arms and his eyebrows were about to be merge with his eyelashes and eyelids if he kept them so diagonal for so long. I couldn't resist the urge, I rubbed the creases between his eyes with my finger and tried to smile innocently._

_"I was just playing, I wanted the shell and Cirous was getting hot, right boy?", I stroked Cirous's mane now, ignoring the heatwaves coming from Alec._

_"I've told you a million times, do not make a specimen of yourself. What if that thing had gotten you? It's half demon, Clarissa, it would have drained and infested you and you would be their dead producer. How do you think that would have gone by with your parents? You need to be more careful of what you do, you can't-"_

_"I get it! I get it! I'm sorry okay?". I started crying, I hate when I start crying. I do it whenever I get yelled at, I feel like such a wimp when I get all teary. He looked away, nervous, and walked over the the shore. He picked up something, I couldn't see through my tears. When he came back to me, he had the shell I wanted, but it was dripping blood. That pretty pink had been replaced by crimson blood. It made me cry more. Why couldn't I have a normal life? I wanted to play and climb and make choices and love and have friends. I looked away and pulled his cloak over my shoulders to cover me. I heard him sigh, then he must have gotten up behind me. He lightly tapped Cirous, and we left. I watched the red, bloody shell as we rode away. I just wanted a shell. Not more blood spilt in my name._

I woke up to dim light, tensing when I felt something next to me. I quickly realised it was Heath. It was just dawn, the sun was rising, everything was pink and purple and light blue. I crawled out from underneath the cloak, Wolfy didn't stur. I had changed into some clothes Heath had given me that were his sister's - it was a sprawling dress: long sleeves of white, a skirt piece that went down to just above the floor, and a bodice of brown just around the chest. It was usual peasent atire. Walking out into the ocean, my skirt swept in the rising tides, my arms hanging loosely at my side. I could only think of him, of that night at the ocean, of that... thing. In shallow water, I crouched down and ran my hand through the sand. Shells. I wish I had one of my own, one I found, not one that he or someone else had gotten for me. I wanted to be a child, a peasent, a normal person. I felt something sharp on my finger tip, I cringed as I ran my hand back over it, it felt like a shell's edge. I dug around it, trying to loosen it up, I brushed the sand away, I'd finally have a shell - but.. it was a shell. It was - what WAS it? I stood up and held it to the ascending sun. It sparked, but it was purple and translucent and really hard. What was it meant to be?

"It's a gem, probably lost from a carraige when they drove along the beach". I jumped and gazed back, Heath had woken up and gotten changed, he was taking slow steps towards me. Watching my actions as he did so. His eyes quickly darted to a dark patch of trees. A hint? Something was there.

"If I were you, I would throw it away, who knows who might want to find that", another darting glance at the trees. He wants me to throw it back, I guess I can't keep it.

"Oh well, it was worth finding just to look at it, right?", I smiled my most convincing smile, I don't think I fooled Heath, then threw the gem into the waves out into the sea. A few minutes later, his tense posture went out, and I relaxed.

"Sorry, something was watching that gem from the minute it got picked up to when you threw it. They would have attacked if we kept it". I nodded, looked down and walked away without a word. I was too sad about losing it to be glad we were safe. I went and pat Jaz, scratching Wolfy's ear. I could feel his stare on my back, then I heard a splash. I dashed over to the water's edge, did he just jump in? Or did something get him! I knelt down and looked around quickly. Where was he? Further up the shore, he dragged himself up - I only noticed when I looked that way. I got up and ran to him.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did you just jump in? Or did something get you and drag you under? Are you okay? Heath?", he was coughing.

"Yes, Miss Dramatic, I dived. I'm fine. I went to get this", smirking he pulled his other hand up and revealed his palm. The gem.

"You looked so sad when you threw it away, I had to get it to you", he was laughing so hard now that I couldn't help but laugh with him. I took the gem and stared at it. I know what it reminded me of.. I pulled my locket out and compared the gems. They all looked like eachother, just different colours. Heath had been staring at me while I did this, so he pulled back as he saw the locket, his mouth even made a small '0' shape. It was funny. I slid my necklace back down my dress and put the small jewel into his hand again.

"Can you look after it for me? I have no pocket in this", jokingly I pretended to check for pockets in my cotton dress. We cracked up at it, both rolling around on the sand and getting our hems and ankles wet from the waves splashing onto us.

Soon after we set out to move up past the beach to a highview point - we wanted to find out what my castle looked like. If it were surrounded by monsters we would keep moving, if not we'd go back and see who was alive. Hopefully Alec was, and my friends and my parents. Then I realised something.

"Heath, where's your sister? She couldn't have stayed back at the hut, it's so close to where the castle is".

"No no", he shook his head, smiling, "She's been checking out what people know about the demons", he pushed his hair back and rubbed his eyes. Probably tired from all the walking and lack of sleep.

Demons... what was it Alec said about demons back on the bridge? I couldn't remember. Did father say anything about them? Or mother? Something long ago, they said something. Father told me a story about it, didn't he? I can't remember it though.. I can't remember what he said about the boy who locked them up.. Didn't he say that he-

"Miss? Are you feeling well?". Heath slid his hand onto my forehead, his eyes crinkling with concern. It's funny how he overreacted around me. So I brushed his hand off and glared, jokingly of course. Can't be mad at a guy for caring.

"I'm fine, just thinking..". We were heading up the beach, following the water until we found a good path or night fell; that's when Heath fell. Planting himself in a dune of sand, I don't think he even realised he was falling until he was already down and out. He plucked himself out of the sand, spat some at the ground and frowned with a very hateful look in his eyes.

Spitting more out of his mouth, Heath muttered, "I was going to ask you what you were thinking about, until I fell into the mountain of kitty-litter", rubbing more out of his hair, it made him look kind of cute - wait wait what? Now that I thought about it, he did look pretty good. Tall, dark hair, muscles just dented his clothing... he has a good sense of humor too, and he's very sweet at times. I wonder what he thinks about me?

"Oi! Don't just stand there dazing out, answer my question: what WERE you thinking about?", more rubbing off sand, this time from his chin and eyes.

"Nothing, really. Just thinking about my family", I kicked a stray rock towards the large boulders to my left.

"You miss them?".

"No, well yes, but I was thinking about some old folklore my dad used to tell me. About the boy who defeated the demons". He probably thought what I just said was really stupid. Great. Heath 7, Me -2.

"Hm, I remember that being in the books your father assigned to the warriors", he sneezed, very loudly; if anyone wanted to find us they could hear or see our tracks. Fun. But that gave me an idea, what if someone WAS trying to find us? They could follow the tracks, or listen to us, or even just wait for us to make camp and they could get us no problem.

"Hey, let's move into the tides, otherwise we're leaving very obvious tracks".

"Sure".

So we travelled in the tides for the rest of the day. Talking about the stories and demons and, somehow, about our families. We got into these big discussions about who could cook better, fight better, ride better. We ended up versing eachother for most of the afternoon and night. We were far up in the mountainous trees - following a path was easy though. Wolfy would head us up, going far ahead - then coming back and telling us it was safe. I led Jaz, whose real name was Leah, in the middle. Heath was behind me, swords ready; he still seemed to think me a damsel but I would soon change that. Somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple of days since we had those good times. We're almost to the top of the look-out point now, though it'll be another day or two until we make it high enough to see the castle. Things are getting tense, niether of us want to see demons back home but if there's no bad sights: we'll have to head home.  
"Do you think it'll be frightening to see what the palace looks like?", Heath scratched his head nervously fidgetting with his hilt, he must have been a bit worried about asking me that; the wind blew through the leaves, rustling them spontaniously in the breeze.  
"I guess. Either way we'll have to do something soon - we may even have to go back despite the danger". He smiled - I suspected it was fake - and gave me a sidewards glance. You never know what he was thinking when he did what he did. Whether he was sane or whether it was nerves. I had never asked him. During that brief moment, one day he'd say I looked sad or alone. That he did it on impulse; I like to believe he did it because he wanted to. Pulling me towards him, his hands gripping my shoulders sternly, he pulled my lips to his and ravished my innocence. Okay. Not so savagely but it was a bit wild. I wrapped my arms around him, tangling my hands in his hair - I had never kissed like this before. My legs wound around his waist as he hiked my body up and carried me onto the pile of blankets we had been setting for our beds. I could feel his silent chuckles, and sense his eyes open. Watching me. He undid my bodice clumsily, and ripped off the top part of my dress. It was chilly. There was a cold gust of wind as he kissed down my neck. My back arched and I pulled open his shirt awkwardly, feeling his cold body shivering on mine. Somehow, I didn't think it was because of the temperature. He pulled off the remainder of my clothes, as I pulled off his. We were naked now; for the first time we saw eachother raw.  
"If we don't live.. I atleast wanted.. to know I did this.. before I died..", he was panting and moaning lightly between words, his face was red - probably mirroring mine - and there was a soft glean to his face. It wasn't like a magical story where we both felt happy and nothing hurt and it was romantic, this was just us. No lies or faking or soft mushy stuff. He traced my body with his hands, outlining every curve of it and making my skin prickle. I could feel the words forming on my lips before I even knew it. Do it. And he did. Heath rushed into me, pushing himself deeper until we were both in ecstacy. His rhythmic motions kept me moving and lessened the pain but there was still alot of it. My back arched, and he moaned my name. Before we knew what we had done, it was over. The sheets and clothes we had were sticky - whether it was blood or other I wasn't quite sure. But we wrapped ourselves in the remaining materials we had and fell asleep. So deep, even dreams couldn't haunt me tonight. It was too perfect. My head on his chest, his arms around my waist; we fell into a dream-like state that claimed every sense of our being. We had broken every rule we were given. Probably betrayed alot of people. But it had been great.

A soft mist was rising up, rustles and scratches vibrating around the forest. Something small and black rushed past an opening between the trees and darted quickly into a burrow. It was going to be a warm day: the air was muggy and the sun had melted the night's chill quickly. He stirred beside me, and moaned something incoherent. The sound of Leah and Wolfy moving and playing in the trees was barely a hum to the sound of his breathing. In out in out in out. I had the weird temptation to run - how would he treat me now? Would he treat me like Alec had? Protecting me and keeping me at arms length? Would he -  
"Good morning, sunshine. Why the long face, ay?", I jumped with the music of his voice. So husky, strong. He had me at 'Good' I think.  
"U-uh, good morning H-heath. How was your uh sleep?". He brushed a lock of my hair back into place, taking a minute to reply.  
"What's wrong? Do you hurt? Are you sick?". Worry wart.  
"No! no! I'm fine. Just.. a bit off balance", my heart was about to bolt out of my chest and do tricks if this serious talk kept up. As I was about to explain, Heath lifted himself up and sat, cross-legged, staring at my intently. Why did his gaze do this to me? I felt light headed and started twirling my hair around my index finger.  
"Off kilter, right?", he grabbed my twirling hand and pulled me into his naked chest; I could feel his heartbeat, and I swear, I could feel his body heat up with my touch. Nothing else had to be said. He didn't treat me like a pariah or touch me slowly as if a hard hug would snap me in two.  
I fluttered, I have to admit. It felt nice to be embraced, and maybe if I held still he would hold me a while longer.  
Sadly, not.  
The trod of feet alerted us to the sudden quietness of the forest - when only moments ago it was bursting with life. Seperating quickly I grabbed a simple gown and pulled it over my head, while he adorned himself with pants and a simple-cut makeshift shirt. The footsteps became louder as I secured my father's sword to my waist.  
"Who goes there?", Heath called out to the surrounding forest. Things were getting weird, there was only the sound of feet and our harsh breathing to remind us we were in danger.

A chirpy voice bounced off the trees. "Stand off". A small child, with hair of white and coal black eyes stood in the shadow of the trees. She was pale and wore only a black gown, simple in it's design. With a closer look, she showed black tattoos tracing up her arms and legs; curling around her eyes, they framed her angelic face. But it was ominous, a bad omen. A child with no soul. Demon.  
As if to prove it, she stepped into the sun and the silhouette of her hidden demon horns splayed across the ground. It made me want to wretch with hatred. This child, this thing... is the cause of everything our people had lost. They hide their horns so as to lure other children or untaught commoners into the woods, and then they suck them dry of their life essence. Or in some cases, lay their sick fetus' into the corpse.  
I tugged Heath's sleeve into the shadows again, always keeping an eye on the creature before us.  
"Move slowly, little flys. I'll come get you, wherever you be. I'll rip you apart and eat you up. You'll never be faster then me". She strengthened her point by licking her lips, showing off her blood stained teeth. I stumbled backwards, tripping on an above-earth root. The demon threw her small head back, and cackled with laughter. It was chilling to the bone, and it gave me goosebumps.

There was no way to get out of this alive, not both of us. If this was the end, I didn't want to live knowing I could have done something. With that in mind, I did something. 


End file.
